The Doctor Donna Remembers
by wuogkat
Summary: Donna goes on with her normal life until she takes a permanent job and her memories begin to resurface. Can The Doctor or Torchwood save her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

There was something wrong with Donna Noble. Martha and Jack had been sitting in the hub at midnight just after a mission, harassing Mickey, when Sylvia called panicked. She had remembered them from the time when Wilf's computer turned on for Harriet Jones. It had taken hours that seemed like an eternity to figure out how to contact them. Martha Jones' mother was the one who ultimately gave her a contact number. She had been a bit snippy about the late call but ultimately agreed that Torchwood needed to be called.

"One will still die" Dalek Caan shrieked. The Doctor woke up in a cold sweat. She was safe. He knew it. He had walled off her memory.

'Was it the right thing to do?' he scratched his head. Walking out into the console room he felt the TARDIS sigh a sad little sigh. He stood where he had been when she begged him not to take those memories. She had cried, she pleaded, but he was out of time. There was nothing to be done. He was SO close to finally having someone who understood, really understood again but he had to give it up. She was his best friend. He reached his hands out and he could feel her face. He felt her crash into him again, and he felt the same overwhelming despair.

He walked over and stroked the console a bit.

"I know, you miss her too." He sighed, "We had the best of times." The Doctor retreated back into his room, passing by her door on the way. Some of her things were still there. He and Wilf hadn't had much time to move her out. He had actually seen Wilf a few times looking up from that hilltop at him in the night. He stopped and went back to the console.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.

"I don't know what you think you're going to spot up there Granddad!" She called. It seemed like a totally silly hobby at this point.

"Do I pick on you for going shopping?" He replied more weakly than usual.

"Fine, but I still think that you're wasting your time. Big Brother is on, why don't you stay and watch with me?"

"I need some peace sweetheart," he said kissing her head and making for the door.

"Dad" said Sylvia, "don't stay out too late."

"I'll be back before dawn," he said getting out the door before he started to break down. It was hard having the old Donna back. She seemed more obnoxious than ever. It was hard for him dealing with her being like this, especially after seeing her potential. He had heeded The Doctors words and didn't tell her but he was just so tired.

He made it up the hill and set up. Looking out away from the city he opened his thermos and pulled his coat tighter against the night air. He was cold most of the time lately.

"Hello" came a voice from behind him.

"I don't feel much like talking." Wilf called over his shoulder.

"I know, but how is she. I need to know."

"She's the same Donna that she was before, don't worry, she doesn't remember you or any of it." He closed the thermos and passed it to the slim figure who stepped into his view. It was of course The Doctor. It had been six months since he left Donna back in his and Sylvia's care. He wore the same brown pinstripe suit and the same trainers.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was another way." He sighed passing on the thermos, "I just haven't come up with a solution yet. I'm beginning to think that there's not a way to make it right."

"Please don't give up on her, there has to be something." Wilf begged but there was a rustling sound and the Doctor took cover.

"Grandad, have you seen any aliens yet? Any space men?" Donna called as she climbed up. "Mum said you shouldn't be alone so here I am, keeping you company."

"No sweetie, no aliens tonight."

"Well, it's still your lucky night because I have snuck YOU a pork pie!" she pulled it out of her pocket. "I figured that mum has you on that macrobiotic diet and none of that food looks good, you're slimming down, you need to eat something." She thrust the pie into his hand. "Go on then, eat. I'll keep an eye out for spacemen for you! The whole lot of you are crazy. I still can't get past most of your stories, spaceships and robots and aliens…"

Wilf couldn't bring himself to say anything. She had been taunting him this way for the past few months. That girl could deny anything, and it just might keep her alive.

The Doctor watched from the shadows. It was really heartbreaking. He had missed having his friend around. Forever, as always, had turned out to be shorter than expected. He hiked back down the hill to the TARDIS and closed himself in. There really was no hope. Eventually she was going to break down that block, especially if London continued to have as many incidents as it had in the past. It was only a matter of time before she recognized something and triggered the memories… or until she received a shock from some sort of electrical appliance.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um Jack, it's going to take at least two hours to make that drive, we need to move." Ianto was grabbing his coat. Jack had been staring at the phone after calling the team in.

"Jack, I don't think that we can do anything for her." Martha protested. Jack fidgeted with a bottle in his hand. There was only one option that he could really think of he had done it so many times before but he didn't like the thought of it this time. Sylvia had explained that Donna couldn't remember The Doctor or she would die.

"We're talking about Donna. You remember Donna who saved the universe, Donna! You've got a two and a half hour drive to come up with SOMETHING! If not I can buy her some time by Ret-Conning her until you CAN think of something. Now get your coat and get into the van!" Jack was angry, it had been a particularly bad night. They had dropped Gwen off with a sprained ankle of all the stupid injuries to get, and Rhys had once again yelled at him. He was really beginning to regret telling Gwen to hang on to something "normal". However, Donna was the problem at hand. Donna needed help. He actually liked the Doctor-Donna; he didn't know her otherwise but he had seen enough chaos and death for the day.

"But Jack, we shouldn't even go in. The more she remembers the worse this will get! She shouldn't know us and if she remembers us this will progress faster, going to Chiswick could be the worst possible thing for Donna." Martha was putting on her coat and heading to the van anyway. Mickey was standing in the corner, thinking.

"Can't we phone The Doctor?" Mickey piped up seeming to not be entirely focused on the situation.

"No, because the best solution he could come up with was mind wiping her and it didn't work!" Jack was out the door fuming.

"Damn it I feel worthless" Mickey grumbled while following, "I just don't know what to do."

Martha took a breath and shoveled some vials into her med kit before heading to the car.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She stood in the doorway of Granddads room. He had left it a bit messy but it was neater than normal. He was gone, she sat down in the doorway. Her heart felt like it was just going to crumble into dust. She felt the walls close in on her. She had a sudden flash like she had felt this sadness before. She started humming a song. It was the saddest most painful melody and she knew that she wasn't able to hum along with all of it. She cried leaning her side onto the doorjamb, humming. The sad song was comforting, she cupped her hands and rocked a bit.

'I can't stay' she thought, 'tomorrow, I'll tell the agency that I'm willing to work in London proper. I just can't stay here.' She could almost feel someone smoothing her hair. 'I miss him' she thought that she was thinking about her granddad.

Sylvia watched from down the hall, crying herself. She didn't think that she could do this on her own. Her daughter seemed outwardly the same but she felt like she was just waiting for something to happen, like there was another shoe to drop. It scared her whenever Donna wasn't chattering away. They talked a lot more now because she knew that if Donna was talking and chattering on that she wasn't breaking down that wall. She couldn't very well go over and make Donna talk now. She didn't want to talk herself. So she stood down the hall watching her daughter's odd rocking, listening to the sad song she was humming and cried. Dad had been the one that was good at dealing with these things. Even when Donna was little she had always wanted to talk to her Granddad.

Before his death Dad had seemed to give up hope of The Doctor coming up with a solution. He said that he had spoken to him a month ago and it didn't seem hopeful. The Doctor looked like he had given up. Dad had begged him not to. Sylvia went into her room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

"We could try hypnosis," Mickey spoke up from his laptop in the back seat, "We could implant memories for that missing two years."

"I'll keep it on the short list." Martha barely seemed to acknowledge him. She was frantically searching for a solution that would take the Time Lord consciousness out of Donna. She had to find a way to split them biologically. It wasn't possible.

Jack was silent. Ianto wasn't even making his usual pithy comments. They were only half and hour into the drive. Mickey was desperate to do something to help, bless him. He just knew nothing medical. Mickey was a computers and weapons kind of guy. Martha found herself wishing that Gwen was in the car with them. Gwen was a comfort, and Martha needed it right now. She was frantic and on the verge of tears.

'Oh Donna' she thought, 'you saved us all and I don't think that I can return the favor.' Gwen would have something comforting to say, she often came up with solutions without knowing it. Gwen would have made a great companion for The Doctor, she thought outside of the box. But Gwen had a "sprained ankle", when in all actuality Martha knew that Gwen was pregnant and that it wasn't the ankle that slowed her down but pregnancy. She had just made up the bit about the ankle for Jacks sake since Gwen didn't want to tell the guys yet. She was about five months along and so far they had just camouflaged it as her gaining a bit of weight. Truthfully Jack probably knew.

'Donna…. What can I do for you…' she started sifting back though all of Torchwoods medical files. She would go through the ones from UNIT again as well but Donna was truly something different. There were no references for Human Biological Metacrisis.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna reported to work on time, she was competent and well groomed unlike most of the temps that came through the office but Linda James was still a bit annoyed by her. The woman was loud and obnoxious and knew "everything". Linda found her attitude totally inappropriate so much so that she was thinking that typing 100 words per minute wasn't worth dealing with her. However, the home office in America liked her. But THEY didn't have to deal with her on a daily basis. She on the other hand had an office to run. Linda would dutifully extend the job offer though. Her only hope was that Donna would decline.

There would be no such luck.

"Really? Permanently? Wizard!" Donna bounced, "I'll take it!"

"Good" not good Linda tried to seem pleased, "I'll need you to report for training on Monday"

"Oi! Training! What do I need training for? All I do is type and take messages!"

"Listen, we're a non profit organization and we need to ensure that you are familiar with our purpose and goals and what they entail." Maybe Dona would back out, "It's just a day of watching videos and then we'll discuss them."

"Alright then, I'll see you Monday morning, for training." Donna did that bobbing thing again.

"Oh, Donna, before you go, how do you feel about travel? A lot of our representative like to take a secretary with them when hey travel to handle paperwork and the like. It's never anyplace grand, always someplace like rural India, or some war zone in a third world country."

"Brilliant! I get to travel too! This is the best job ever!" Donna bounced out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sylvia paced the living room. She had initially been relieved to have her daughter back home. She had never liked Adam. He was an arrogant jerk and didn't treat Donna well. The waiting was driving her mad. She knew that the trip from Cardiff was going to take at least two hours even in the middle of the night. Donna was babbling and crying in the kitchen. If anyone knew what to do it would be Martha Jones. She had staked Donna's life on that.

The doorbell rang. She ran to it with hope but when she looked out she realized that it was indeed too early. Francine was on her porch. Sylvia let her in.

"I didn't want you to have to wait alone, I know what that's like." Francine waltzed into the Noble home. Sylvia nearly collapsed on her. "There, there, if anyone can save her, my Martha can." She knew very well how hard it could be to be the mother of a companion.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Donna was leaning back in her chair watching the training video. The company that she was working for provided aid to third world countries in order to develop agriculture. The images were so sad. Typically she would have just snoozed through the video and gone on but she found herself glued to it, tears welling up in her eyes at the fate of these people who were so far away and had nothing. She didn't even think to try and save her make up, she just let the tears flow leaving trails down her face. It was just heartbreaking. She wasn't sure that she could watch any more of this pain but she did.

Linda come bustling into the conference room near the end and sat down. Donna didn't look away from the screen. There were no pithy remarks. Part of her wanted to go home, the other part thought that maybe if she stayed on she could help. She didn't want to show Linda her face. Linda was a self important American who acted like she always knew better than anyone else. It was obvious that she didn't like Donna and Donna didn't like that this vulnerability was about to come out.

At the end of the video Linda turned off the TV and sat back down in the dim light. She normally would have flicked the lights on and started discussing it but something held her back. Donna's stature had changed. There was something in the way she was holding herself, and she was almost inaudibly humming a sad song.

"Donna" she finally half whispered, "Donna, this is what we see everyday when we're in the field. We show this to everyone because we want you to be prepared. I've taken people into these villages before and had them quit as soon as we came back. It's hard work, and sometimes it rips your heart right out of your chest. So, I need to know, do you want to do this? Can you do this?"

"Yeah, I can" came a quiet reply from Donna. Linda's opinion of Miss Noble changed immediately. This was someone that she could work with.

Donna was taking a step towards looking at the world and the people in it, people beyond her friends and her country. It was frightening. These people had so much pain but she had also seen so much joy. Maybe there were better things in life than pop culture, TV, gossip, and reality shows. This right here was what reality was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

"What I want to know is, why didn't he just fob-watch her?" Jack suddenly spoke from the front seat. He and Ianto were holding hands. Ianto was driving like a mad man but the road was entirely empty.

"I don't know, Jack" Martha snapped, "Do I look like The Doctor?" She didn't mean that.

"Is there any way that we can replicate it?" Jack ignored the snap.

"I'm fairly certain that it wouldn't work with human physiology." Martha thought out load, "and I know that I can't replicate that. The technology is way beyond anything that we have."

"We should just call The Doctor." Mickey mumbled.

"Why, so that we can be told that it's hopeless!?" Jack roared.

'Yep, still the tin dog' Mickey thought. He was angry too, but not at Jack or Martha. He was angry with The Doctor. If he had known that Donna wasn't going to be alright he would have stayed on the TARDIS. But that man couldn't let anyone help him. There was no need to do this alone, it wasn't good for him to be alone. What a rudding fool he was. The Doctor once again needlessly walled himself off. Mickey couldn't get his head around it. It seemed like Rose was the only one who ever got to see that side of him. She had never been willing to talk about it either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Donna, look at me" came the desperate voice in her dreams.

"Dddddddddddddd" said the gorgeous man.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Fffinndd mme."

"But where are you?" She was in a maze of books now, avoiding the shadows, thinking that this was childish but still being deathly afraid of them.

"Donna, Stay out of the shadows" rang back to her. So, she stayed out of the shadows. What she needed was a chicken leg. Why a chicken leg?

"Our children?" he asked.

"I'll find you." This kept echoing through her head as she went through aisle after aisle of books. I have to find him, she cried. But she didn't know which voice she was talking about.

"LEE" she woke up with a splitting headache. This dream wasn't the first of strange places and disorientation and familiar voices that she couldn't place. But Lee was real. As real as anyone she knew, it felt silly but she was in love with Lee. She had spent a lifetime with him, or not. She didn't know what was real anymore, but Lee had to be real. She could feel him. She knew what he would smell like. She knew things that made her blush a bit. It couldn't be real though because the only Lee she knew was the guy in accounting with the lazy eye and THAT was not the same Lee.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

"We still don't have anything." Ianto pointed out rather blankly. Martha closed her laptop.

"It's only been one hour, we can't give up" Mickey took the computer from her.

"I'm sorry, I just don't know enough." Martha looked out the window. Mickey put her laptop on top of his, opened it up and resumed her search.

"We've got at least another hour until we get there and I'm not going to waste it feeling sorry for her." Mickey's eyes moved quickly over screen after screen.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fellspoon" Donna said, "feeellllspooooonnnn, spoon, spoon, spoon, Fell Spoon… I wonder what that means – fell spoon. It's not grammatically correct is it. Kind of fun to say though, fell spoon." She looked around realizing that she HAD indeed just said that. It wasn't her voice she was hearing though. It was a man's voice. Everyone else just looked at her like she was a bit crazy.

"Alright, so the problem is that these people need better irrigation, right. Well, why don't you just draw water from over here and run it through the sand to help filter it a bit before taking it through the irrigation system." She was met with a couple of blank looks from the engineer and the company representative that she happened to be working for that week. "Sorry, that just kind of came out, I'll be quiet now." She went back to fiddling with her pen and staring at her notebook.

"Well, with the sand acting as kind of a pre-filter that might work to cut down on the overall cost." The engineer started checking over his maps and charts again. The exec was still staring at her blankly. That was happening a lot lately, that and the random babbling that she would swear was coming from someone else until she realized that all eyes were on her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

The Doctor could feel her from across the universe. He was, unfortunately trapped between two rather slimy beings trying to find a way back to the TARDIS and off of this space station that was about to blow up. He could hear her heart beating. That rhythm, but he could not stop to cry, if he stopped then he couldn't save anyone, and he knew that stopping wouldn't save her. He knew at that moment that the walls he put up were being broken down and he couldn't control it. He was out of control and didn't have a plan and absolutely had to find a way to save these slimy beings because they were the task at hand. He could grieve for Donna Noble later, there was nothing to be done, at least nothing that he could think of now.

He snapped out of his momentary introspection and back to the task at hand. Donna would want him to be brilliant. Donna would want him to save who he could. Donna would not want him to streak back and put all of those barriers back into place. She hadn't wanted it in the first place.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oi!" Donna yelled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"I'm taking my stuff and going you crazy cow!"

"But that's not yours, pretty boy!" Pretty boy sounded familiar but not as an insult.

"It is mine, you lunatic!"

"What are you talking about? I brought that with me when I moved from Chiswick!" She grabbed the telescope and started to pull. That was her granddads telescope and no stupid boy was going to take that.

"You can't use it in downtown London anyway."

"It's my granddads, and you're not taking it!" She screamed wrenching it from his hands. "You can have the rest of the flat but this is mine!"

"Fine, I just want out." And that was the end of Adam Mitchell.

Donna sat that night and looked through the telescope at the street while nursing a glass of wine. There weren't any stars to be seen so she just looked from street to street enjoying the view because she knew that she would have to move out of the flat herself in the morning, couldn't afford it on her own, she'd have to go back to commuting. She stopped while panning down a side street not too far away. There was a blue box, very odd. She could see a man in a suit clearly walking into it and light was spilling out into the street, too much light to be coming from such a small box, and it was slightly amber in color. What's more, she thought that it looked bigger on the inside.

"Bigger on the inside, bigger on the inside, hmm… where have I heard that?" At that point she knew that she'd been drinking too much. She drained her glass, corked the bottle, picked up the telescope and took it to bed with her.

"I miss you Granddad" she told it just before drifting off. She held the telescope like a security blanket in her sleep.

That night she dreamed of a glow around her, a giant spider, and a man in a suit with disheveled hair. She was in a wedding dress and felt betrayed. That was all she remembered when she woke up. She dismissed it and packed her things, lovingly placing the telescope in a box.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mum, it's too late, we need to say goodbye while I'm still making sense. I've felt this before and I'm going to start breaking down soon"

"But Donna you can't, I'll be all alone?"

"There's nothing to be done. Wait. They could freeze me. Torchwood, Torchwood could freeze me, they have cryogenics. I'd be the Doctor-Donna Popsicle! That would be brilliant. But then they'd have to defrost me eventually." She dropped into a chair near Francine and saw her for the first time.

"I don't think that we've been properly introduced."

"Oh, yes, you're Martha's mum, brilliant!" she noticed that she sounded like him again. "Did you call Sarah Jane too? Maybe she and Mr. Smith could come up with something? I mean I obviously need help, I've almost got all of The Doctors brain back and I can't come up with anything so maybe she can." She stood up and threw her arms out in a gesture of rage. This was rage like she'd never felt before. It was rage pouring out of the Time Lord part of herself. The Time Lord in her was raging that there was nothing to do. She was once again trapped. "Human Biological Metacrisis! Damn him! He couldn't have just let me go then!" She was throwing things now and screaming.

"So, you're back home again." Her mum met her at the door, "That Adam, he was always bad for you."

"As you're always so keen to remind me I have bad taste in men, thank you." She shoved her way in with a couple of suitcases.

"I didn't mean it that way.."

"No, you always have to kick me when I'm down and I've had enough!"

"I'm just trying to motivate you, get you to have a better life, to..."

"Well, it isn't working! Do I LOOK motivated to you!"

Silence, dead silence. They regarded each other for a moment before hugging.

"It's good to have you home."

"I love you Mum."

Sylvia took one of her bags and helped her move back into her room. While they were bringing things in, Sylvia hid the telescope to prevent Donna from going up the hill and using it. She knew that Dad used to see The Doctor up there and she needed to keep Donna as far away as possible. It took a little while to unpack everything, Donna had acquired her own car with the new job and it was pretty full, but everything was as it should be by teatime. When she came out to call Donna in for tea she found her standing on a ladder in the hallway.

"What're you doing?"

"This light has had a short for years Mum and I've just figure out how to fix it! How's that for brilliant? The idea just popped in my head! I've got all kinds of things popping into my head!" She climbed down and headed back toward the circuit breaker. She flipped the switch and the light burned brighter than it ever had before. She stopped.

"It was really bothering me blinking like that. I really felt like it shouldn't do that, like it was dangerous…"she mused. "Funny, I've never felt that way before. I just felt like it had to be fixed."

She was back to herself by bedtime but it was obvious that Donna had changed. Sylvia didn't know whether the change was from living downtown or if it was cause for concern. She had noticed all sorts of small differences. Donna was now afraid of the dark, she was suddenly technically savvy, she liked Jelly Babies, which she had never liked before and she seemed to read Agatha Christie nonstop.

That night Donna tossed and turned in her sleep. She was in a large room with organically shaped pillars that almost looked like trees, and the room was on fire. There was glass shattering around her, she was trying to get to a huge column in the middle of the room surrounded by switches. She fell to the ground coughing and found a hand in a fancy looking jar – she reached out…. And woke up with a start.

It felt real. The hand, did she touch the hand? Why would she touch a creepy looking hand in a jar? What was that pillar? She could swear that that was real.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We could freeze her." Jack was playing with the bottle again. "It would give us more time to save her."

"Or she'll end up in the vault forever." Mickey was still typing, still holding on.

"We're not freezing Donna." Martha sighed, "There's just no way to fix the fact that she's now essentially a Time Lord trapped in a human body, unless we can find some way of growing a Time Lord to put her into, and as there's only one Time Lord left in existence… I just don't think that'll work. Besides I don't know how we'd transfer her consciousness from one body to another anyway. We're not going to win this one Jack."

"Martha, we don't stop just because it's a loosing battle and you know that! Everyday around here is a loosing battle we fail and people die and it happens everyday. Get some perspective and get back to work! Mickey, give her back the computer!" Jack bellowed. Martha dutifully took the computer.

'Never mind the fact that I know her better than any anyone else in this car and I can't find a way to save her without permanently damaging her brain, Donna wouldn't want to be alive and brain damaged.' Martha bit back some tears as she went back to searching.

"What about Rose, she absorbed the Time Vortex and she survived?" Mickey asked.

"Apples and Oranges" Martha clicked away on the computer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_You know what's happening to you?"_

"_I want to stay"_

"_Donna, look at me. Look at me"_

"_I was going to be with you forever."_

"_I know"_

"_Rest of my life traveling in the TARDIS the Doctor Donna."_

_He moved closer._

"_No, no I can't go back"_

"_Donna Noble, I am so sorry, but we had the best of times."_

"_No, no, please no" she pleaded. _

Donna sat up straight, "The Doctor!" It all flooded in on her. "The Doctor Donna, part human, part Time Lord" she laughed hysterically. Lee was real but he was made up. The Library, the darkness… Vashta Nerada! She jumped up and flicked on the light.

"There's something on your back," she got the chills.

The family in Pompeii had been saved. Waving at blobs of fat, Martha Jones, ATMOS, Super Temp, Jenny…. She suddenly felt like they shouldn't have left so soon. She didn't know what regeneration was at the time but now she understood that it could take time, what if Jenny was still out there?! He didn't have to be alone. A GIANT BEE, had there been a GIANT BEE… yes there was it was huge and a clergyman to boot. Agatha Christie, she met Agatha Christie! The pieces of her life all started to fall in together. All of that stuff that she though she missed, she actually hadn't. She even knew why the bees had started disappearing. She laughed until she remembered why she woke up.

She was dying. He took her head, and he made it all go away. All of that growth, for nothing. He couldn't deal with watching her die after his other half committed genocide. After that HE couldn't deal with it. HE thought that this would be more humane! That spaceman had something coming. She had begged him, and he still did it! She had spent two years feeling relatively worthless for nothing; she was going to die anyway. She didn't get a normal life, did he think that she'd have a normal life?!

She had been so rude when he said goodbye. She didn't even look at him, she saw right through him. He just left. He had tried to save her life the only way he knew how. But she wasn't willing to pay that cost.

"Are you okay? You're up awful early." Her mum popped her head in the door.

"I'm fine Mum." She got up and started looking for clothes. If this was potentially her last day she didn't want to spend it in bed. She got dressed I her favorite outfit and took her mum out for breakfast. Then, shopping and some pampering massages, manicure, pedicure. She was trying to make it a good day for her mum. Today would be about her Mum. They had to have a good day so that she could let go. Because if her mum couldn't let go; there would be problems.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"We're almost there." Ianto turned his head slightly over his shoulder. The four of them looked pathetic, himself included. It seemed like there was nothing they could do. Jack had resigned himself to being totally useless in this case. Martha and Mickey had abandoned their computers and were both staring out the windows. Ianto was pretty sure that Martha was crying, and Martha didn't cry often. He was about to turn down Donna's street.

"Are we still going?" Ianto hesitated. 'I need to know before I make this turn."

"We could say goodbye." Mickey volunteered.

"We should say goodbye." Martha agreed wiping the tear smudges off of her face.

"Let's go then." Jack looked defeated. He was fairly certain that he couldn't Ret-Con Donna and that if he did it wouldn't be productive. What would one more day get them? One day wouldn't be enough time to save her.

The street was dead quiet, it was the wee hours of the morning even though Ianto had made record time from Cardiff to Chiswick, right at two hours. They solemnly got out of the van and Martha noticed her mum's car. This was going to be harder now. It was always harder with her involved.

Ianto stopped short of the door, "Do you think you should call him?"

"Not until it's over," whispered Martha.

Ianto opened the door. Donna was rocking in the floor with Sylvia and Francine on either side. They all came in and crouched down next to her.

"Mymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymymy…." Donna was deteriorating quickly.

"How long?" asked Martha

"She's been on this word for a little while, she was babbling something about 'Ewd'," Francine whispered.

"The Ood, they're a slave race." Jack said. Donna pointed at him like they were playing charades and he got the right word.

"SONG, mysong mysong, mysong, mysong, mysong…"

Jack reached for the pills, and for a second Donna snapped into consciousness grabbing his had before he could get one out.

"My song is ending." she had to strain to get the sentence out and she started glowing a bit. "Don't. Know. What. Will. Happen. Best. Not. To. Touch." Donna was surprisingly strong as she pushed everyone away. "Goodbye. Gorgeous." She said to Jack as she pushed him away and flashed gold all over but her light dimmed down more quickly than The Doctor's had when he regenerated. She was on the carpet, crumpled in an odd shaped heap.

The Jones women were holding each other sobbing. Mickey and Ianto caught Sylvia before she fell and eased her to the floor. She was now clinging to Mickey who wrapped his arms around her. Jack was only inches from Donna as he had to be pushed away twice. He reached out and cradled her, and closed her eyes. Donna Noble the temp from Chiswick who was the most important woman in the universe had died. It was times like these that being immortal really was unfair.

"The defibrillator." Mickey said as he looked up.

"Defibrillator?" Ianto stared at him.

"A shock!" said Martha and she pulled it out of her med kit. Jack laid Donna down and pulled up her shirt while Martha attached the leads.

"What exactly is this going to do, again?" asked Jack stepping back.

"I don't know but it's worth a shot." Martha stepped back, took a breath and pressed the button. Gold light shot out of Donna from everywhere. Jack covered his eyes with his sleeve, Martha held up her free hand, Mickey, Ianto and Sylvia buried their heads into each other. Francine ducked behind the chair. There was a roaring noise and suddenly the light stopped.

"Is she alive?" Jack knelt down.

"I still can't feel a pulse." Martha shook her head, fingers still on Donna's neck. She pulled out her stethoscope and listened, "nothing, she really is gone."

It was noon before Martha could bring herself to make the call. They had all slept huddled up in Sylvia's living room with Donna's body, just in case. But she never did wake up. Martha climbed up the hill for some privacy and dialed the phone with shaking hands.

"Martha Jones" cracked the reply.

"She's gone Doctor, Donna's gone" She barely got that sentence out.

"I know, I could feel it from across the Universe" there were tears in his voice.

"We're giving her a funeral, we would like you to be there." She could hear the TARDIS behind her before she got a reply.

"I will be" came his voice from the door of the TARDIS, tears rolling down his cheeks. When he stepped out, Martha noticed a man in a jumper and jeans behind him.

"New companion?" she asked

"Oh, yeah this is Marcus, found him on the other side of the universe. Apparently he fell though the rift a few years ago. Marcus, this is Martha Jones." They shook hands. "Let's head down the hill, shall we? Sylvia is probably going to need someone to yell at, and chances are, it's me." Martha took his arm and they climbed back down to the house with Marcus a few steps behind.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N I don't own Doctor Who or any of these characters that I'm playing with. This is just a little something I wrote last year when Donna ceased to exist as we all know her. I haven't updated it to reflect the Christmas or Easter specials because I liked it too much as is.**

Down at the house, The Doctor listened patiently while Sylvia yelled at him in the kitchen. She started to swing her arms at him in anger and he grabbed her and hugged her until they both dropped to the floor, her sobbing violently, him with just a tear or two trickling down his cheek.

Marcus helped Jack and Mickey move Donna up the stairs. Ianto slipped into the kitchen to make more tea after the screaming had stopped. Francine had started to pick up the Living room; Martha went to go talk to Donna's boss and break the news to her coworkers and other friend, she decided that calling this a brain tumor would be the best description. Late in the afternoon,, Sylvia got up and started to make funeral arrangements, and The Doctor went up to say goodbye to Donna.

He sat down on her bed and held her hand. He brushed her hair back off of her face with his fingers. His hands were shaking. He had wanted so desperately for her to live, just to live any life that she could. He sat there in silence holding onto her hand for a while.

"Doctor," Martha was in the doorway, "Do you want to know how it happened?"

"Alright," he looked up and beckoned her in.

"We've been talking and we think that she broke down the walls that you put up when she started her new job."

"New job?" He was numb.

"She was working for an American non-profit firm that helps third world countries develop agriculture and industry. She started to change into the Donna that we all know but her mind knew that there were things she could do with your knowledge to help more. According to her friends changes started happening, she was suddenly smart and caring, she would have these moments where she seemed like a different person, they said. They said…" she had to choke back some tears. "They said, that she would start talking fast about things that she normally wouldn't understand. She could fix things. One of the Americans called her, 'Macgyver'. She would go into these villages with a company rep just to take notes and when they would brainstorm solutions with engineers she would always manage to come up with solutions that no one else thought of. Does that sound familiar?"

"Yeah" he laughed quietly, it was a sad little laugh but it was something.

"She was really clever."

"She really was, even without me" he said.

"Once she started to change emotionally it seems like the memories started breaking through, I spoke to her ex-boyfriend, Adam. He seemed pretty shaken up about her dreams, he said that she had nightmares a lot and that she'd talk in her sleep about 'The Doctor'. I think he's met you because he was really freaked out about that in particular."

"Adam Mitchell?" he asked somewhat disinterested,

"How did you…"

"Not everyone makes it as a companion."

"At any rate, we think that she finally remembered that day on The Crucible night before last. Sylvia said that she got up really early yesterday and spent the whole day with her. She started to break down in the evening, she would get stuck saying one word and it would be difficult for her to make sentences. When we finally made it here she was too far-gone to do anything. She said…" Martha couldn't finish.

"She said that her song was ending." They noticed Jack in the doorway. "I tried to Ret-Con her, I figured that if we could by just a couple of days that maybe we could find a way to save her. She pushed me away. She pushed all of us away. But here's the part that I don't understand, she looked like she was about to regenerate. Gold light flashed out of her body but it was gone too quickly. We tried to shock her and it happened again…"

"But she was gone, humans can't regenerate. The Doctor part of The Doctor Donna tried to save her but she lacked the physiology to finish a regeneration. It's just not possible. If you had revived her she would have been a vegetable." He kissed Donna Noble on the forehead, and started to get up when he noticed something. There was something in her pocket. She was brilliant! It looked like Mrs. Foster's sonic pen with something tacked onto it. There were lights – green lights! He picked it up and turned it over in his hand, it had a USB port!

"Do either of you have a REALLY big flash drive?"

Martha pulled out her keys and passed her flash drive over. It was a special UNIT issue drive that she had taken with her when she left, the thing could hold almost the entire contents of a supercomputer. The Doctor grabbed it and plugged it into the pen. The drive started flashing like mad.

"What are you doing?" Jack was looking at The Doctor like he was insane. Martha looked puzzled.

"She saved herself! She used the Sonic Pen to save herself! Brilliant! Now, I just need a place to put her."

"What?"

"She's IN the flash drive! Get me a computer and I'll show you!"

Martha ran out to the van and flew back up the stairs with her laptop. The flash drive was plugged in and suddenly they heard her.

"Did you figure it out Space Man? I figured out how to save myself! Aren't I clever?" came Donna's voice through the speakers. "Whose computer is this anyway?"

"Hello Donna, you are clever. But where did you get the pen?" The Doctor turned it over in his hand.

"My mum found it. Can you believe that? I just happened to throw her keys in the same bin as the pen, and she found it. She's had it all of this time, said it was the best pen she ever had! Sonic Pen! Can you believe it? My mum was writing with a sonic pen for two years!"

"How did you transfer yourself though?"

"Oh, well that bit was hard. You see, I didn't know what I was doing and I didn't even think that it would work when I remembered what it was but something was clicking away in the back of my mind because when I saw the pen last year I borrowed it and slowly started adding things to it without knowing why, Adam thought that I was insane. I really don't know how I worked it out but I can give you blueprints for an attachment to your screwdriver. Ha! Do you know what this means? I saved your archeologist! Ha!"

"That's her," Martha was in shock, "how is that her?"

"She made a digital copy of herself using the pen when she died. Since she's not limited by a body anymore so she's not burning up." He smiled. "Brilliant!"

"There's only one thing, you can't tell my mum. She has difficulty understanding how to chat online, she'd never get this. Martha, can you look after her? She's on her own now."

"Of course."

"Oh, and can I get a better computer? This one is a little cramped."

"I'll see what I can do, but we may have to take a trip to the future for that because Martha's computer is pretty top of the line."

"In the TARDIS, do you mean it? Will you keep me in a nice fancy computer onboard the TARDIS?"

"The Doctor Donna in the TARDIS, forever. It may not be quite as you thought but it could work. But for now you will have to sleep because we have to go to your funeral before I can leave."

"Goodnight," Donna clicked the computer into sleep mode, and then immediately clicked back on, "Can I have a Dr. Moon? Maybe a younger one?"

"We'll talk later." The Doctor laughed.

"Goodbye Donna." Martha waved at the screen.

"Goodbye Donna." Jack stood up.

"Goodbye Martha, Goodbye gorgeous, and goodnight Doctor." Sleep mode clicked on again.

"So, that is the story of how a temp from Chiswick who saved the universe ended up in a computer onboard the TARDIS." He told River one night while laying under the stars.

"Who IS this archeologist she mentioned though?" River looked at him, "you don't like archeologists."

"Spoilers." The Doctor smiled.

"Spoilers" River sighed.


End file.
